


The Lucky One

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Fic, Actor Stiles Stilinski, Canon Divergence, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Meaning Stiles never lost his virginity to her, Mentions of Stiles cutting, Multi, One Shot, Or Malia, Profanity, Songfic, They never met Isaac, Which makes me happy, mentions of anorexia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles left Beacon Hills about a year after being possessed by a Nogitsune to pursue something his mother had done- acting. And within a few years, he's doing movies with Jennifer Lawrence. He really loves Jennifer Lawrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky One

_New to town with a made up name._

He looked in the mirror, and could barely believe that he was looking at the same kid who crashed his Jeep into a warehouse to save his unrequited love's boyfriend. His hair was neat, his moles were covered, and the make-up artist had put a light shade of _eyeliner_ on him. It wasn't really all that noticeable, but it did "complete the look", just like she said it did. He was so far from who he used to be, it was scary. At the same time, however, it was the most exciting thing he's ever gone through. 

__

_In the angel city, chasing fortune and fame._

This was easily the biggest role he'd ever been offered. For the past two years he was given trashy commercials and minor roles in even more-minor movies. Almost every time Stiles watched television, he saw a commercial for it, with him as the "sexy" male lead. They thought he was sexy, and that was incredibly ego-boosting. Wow. The commercials hadn't even been on air for that long, but he'd seen them so many times he could quote them. He wanted to tell Scott immediately so they had an hour-long conversation consisting of many _"I'm fucking famous"_ 's and just as many _"I know, dude. I know."_ 's. 

Derek never called, though, and Stiles pretended not to care so well that that itself should have been nominated for an Academy Award. 

__

_And the camera flashes, make it look like a dream._

Four or five months later, the movie debuts, and it's amazing. Every time Stiles goes outside people recognize him, and he gets hugs and injured ears from the yelling, but it's okay. It is so fucking okay. Because he isn't the 17 year old smart ass he used to be who everyone hated. Now he's the 22 year old smart ass who everyone **loves.**

__

_He had it figured out since he was in school. Everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool._

When he was 17, Lydia Martin told him gently but firmly that they would never be together romantically or sexually. She said stupid things like "You just aren't my type" and "It's not you, it's me", but Stiles knew he was just too hyper and too awkward to be anybody's type. So he decided to change. He sold all his old clothes and the majority of his posters (except for the All Time Low poster) to buy nicer clothes. He almost stopped eating altogether, though he never stopped exercising. He had scars. He tried to think harder and pause before he spoke, (and he was able to do so perfectly with the help of more Adderall then he was supposed to be having) and he actually had a collection of leather jackets. It was an Erica Reyes transformation. 

__

_So overnight, he looks like a sixties' king._

For his senior prom, he went with Lydia, who confirmed it was strictly just as friends. It didn't really need confirming. Stiles' heart belonged to Mr. Big Bad Alpha, who refused to go to such a "high school" event. So when he and Lydia walked up onto the small stage with linked arms and fake smiles to be crowned, Stiles just wanted to be at the renovated Hale House with a stupid brooding werewolf under his arm. 

__

_Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky._

He gets so many calls that his agent is both overwhelmed and extremely gleeful. He gets role after role, and two years after he first showed up in Hollywood, 20, grinning and hopeful, he's at the Academy Awards, and he's nominated for _two._ Stiles Stilinski, the very same boy who was possessed by a Nogitsune, was nominated for _two._ He won one of them, (Losing "Best Actor" to some dude named Dylan O'Brien, but winning "Best Supporting Actor") and though he was so fucking happy, he just wanted Derek there. Instead, he called Derek the second he got out of the building. "I wish you were here, babe." "I know, Stiles. I wish I was there too."

__

_And they'll tell him now he's the lucky one._

He's at the Academy Awards for his third year in a row, and he's just turned 25. The week prior he was in Beacon Hills holding hands with Derek so he was pretty happy. The interviewer is full of fake smiles and fake laughs, and Stiles can pick them up instantly. "You're so lucky, you know? There are so many kids your age who have no idea who they are or what they want, you figured it out early." He gives her a fake laugh right back and says "I know what and who I want, though he's kind of miles away." The interviewer smirked, though it wasn't visible to the camera. It was a "This is going to be total jackpot I'm so getting a raise" smirk. "Oh, really? Is he a boyfriend?" Stiles blushed, and then he realizes that the world doesn't know about his sexual orientation, only Beacon Hills does. Knowing this, he could mutter something about family, but he knows better. So he straightens up and says, "Yeah, and I like to think he's one of the best things that have ever happened to me. It's hard, with me being about an hour drive away, but we Skype, and we call, and I text, though he doesn't respond sometimes."

"Why doesn't he respond?"

"I'm assuming he's busy. I mean, he took up the position of Deputy, and he always is doing something. Fightin' bad guys." Stiles gave the woman interviewing him a grin. Maybe he really was lucky.

_Can he tell you now he's the lucky one?_

Five months after the Oscars, he's back home and has a shiny diamond ring in a black velvet box. He's ready. It's been with Derek since he was eighteen and he wants it to be forever. Every time he comes back to visit, it's a surprise. Derek loved it at first, he loved the rush of seeing Stiles and kissing him. But the last two or three times, Derek always seemed that surprises were to 'childish' for him, or at least that's what Stiles assumed it was. But after four years of doing it, he'll be breaking tradition if he doesn't.

So he opens Derek's door, and he knows that with all of his wolfy powers Derek knows that he's there. Or, at least, Derek should, unless he's either sleeping or preoccupied with something or someone else. So Stiles waits downstairs for a few minutes, twiddling his thumbs, before he assumes that Derek might be out doing something. He is Deputy, after all. But didn't he tell his dad to clear Derek's schedule for at least Stiles' arriving day? Even the Sheriff got smiley at the sight of how adorable the two weren't together.

Stiles just decided to head up to their room, and he was thinking about why Derek couldn't just move in with him in Los Angeles when he opened up the before he heard a very womanly screech. Coming from his bed.

He did a double take. The woman attempted to cover herself with the blanket. Derek looked really fucking guilty. They were both unclothed, and the actor was too furious and shocked to admire his boyfriend's abs. No one was saying anything. Why wasn't anyone saying anything?

The bitch was the one who spoke first, right before Stiles was about to either slap both of them, storm out, or both. "Dere, why is there a _man_ in your house?" He pretended she hadn't spoken.

Instead, he pulled out the velvet box from his sweatshirt pouch pocket, though his eyes were trained on Derek. He flipped the lid open, and gently picked up the ring inside. His boyfriend's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He let his fingers skim over each and ever jewel and the " _Sourwolf_ " engraving. He was tempted to smash it to the ground, and stomp on the pieces just like Derek was currently doing to him. But instead, he pocketed the ring, and closed his eyes, about to leave the room.

" _You're gay?"_ She said to Derek in shock. Stiles took that as his cue to leave as fast as he even could, flipping Derek off and walking away, though he broke into a run the second he was out of earshot. He ran all the way to his Jeep, pulled himself into it, locked the doors, and let himself collapse. Tears were flying down his cheeks as he opened his phone, and he dialed the first number that came to mind. However, when they picked up, the only thing he could do was sob into the phone.

"Stiles! What's wrong?" Lydia demanded, and the actor could just imagine her lips pursed, but her eyes concerned.

"Derek," He managed to say. "Derek is what's wrong."

"Today's your first day back, how much could go wrong in just a few hours-"

"He was in bed with a woman."

"Oh my God."

"Naked."

"Oh. My. God."

_

Now it's big black cars, and Riviera views.

_

It's been six months since Stiles walked in on Derek and that woman, (Stiles later realized it was Kate Argent, who had somehow returned from the fucking dead. That made him even more mad. What the fuck, dude?) and his ex-Sourwolf never called once. Never texted. He never tried to fix things. Maybe Stiles will be happier now, but he sure hopes Derek is in his own personal hell. It took him months to get over the fucking werewolf. Right after his call with Lydia, he went to Deaton and demanded mountain ash, wolfsbane, and every other item that could keep werewolves at bay. He even ranted to Chris Argent, who reluctantly gave him silver bullets, some which were infused with wolfsbane. He was actually quite surprised no one questioned him as much as he originally expected. 

But that is the past. He never got to use the items he collected that day, but ever since he has kept them on hand. His dad retired, a bit early by most employees' standards, but for a Sheriff who had killed so very many supernatural things, he found it was the right age to retire. He still helps with some of the pack issues, though, but Stiles learned that his father punched Derek over and over after finding out exactly why Stiles left, and the funny thing is, the Beta let him.

Stiles tried to convince his father to move to Los Angeles so they could be close, but the Sheriff said "This is where I was born, this is where your mother is buried, this is where I saw you stub your toe and scream countless times. This is home." 

At the moment, however, he's in Madison Square. It's where they're filming his newest movie, " _Visionary"._ He's the lead, and do you want to know who his love interest is? Jennifer Lawrence. She's two years older than him, extremely attractive, and was his idol when he first started out. And now he gets to make out with her. He's doing a happy dance.

He hears the whispers, though. "Poor Jennifer has to make out with a fag." "Wait, isn't he gay?" "No, dude, you idiot. He's bisexual. He stated it in his interview!"

Though it's completely okay, because Jennifer Lawrence gave him a fist bump for his "kissing skills" after that scene. 

_

And your lover in the foyer doesn't even know you.

_

Tomorrow, it will be a year since he found out his boyfriend of seven-ish years, and Stiles was going to ask him to marry him. He really was. He would have taken Derek out to a fancy-ass dinner and would have knelt down, right then and there.

Tomorrow should be a day for moping and emotionally sobbing, but instead, fifteen minutes away from midnight, he's at Taylor Lautner's house, celebrating the new movie they're in. And he's drunk, with some guy in the foyer who didn't recognize him. Stiles likes not being recognized, so he kissed that guy extra hard. And he kissed that guy for fourteen minutes until he realized it was 11:59. So he gave that guy one kiss, and had a slip of paper slipped into his back pocket.

"Where are you goin', Stiles?" He mumbled, hooking his thumbs so they rubbed against the slip of paper he had just put in. Stiles let out an aroused and somewhat-pained yelp. Without warning, he was instinctively grinding the guy. He then realized he hadn't told the guy his name, and he'd been bullshitting Stiles this whole time. With a shove, the actor bolted out the door, awkwardly trying to hid his raging boner.

_And your secrets end up splashed on the news front page._

" _It was revealed earlier this morning that Stiles Stilinski paid an emotional price to get to where he is today. An old classmate of his revealed that once Stiles decided he was going to 'put more effort' into his appearance, he never saw Stiles eat, and, in the picture shown below, there is a picture of Stilinski with a few of his friends. It seems that Stiles has scars on his arms. They sure look self inflicted. The question is, does he still do it today?_ " The article went on further, but Stiles rolled the newspaper up and threw it to the ground. He had three missed texts, two from his dad and one from Scott.

 **From:** Dad. 11:38 am

Don't worry son, I know this is bullshit.

 **From:** Dad. 11:43 am

Right?

 **From:** Scotty. 2:59 pm

I swear I'll try to find out who leaked this. I love you, Stiles. I would have never said anything.

It's been over a year and a half since he left Derek (or did Derek leave him?), so obviously there's nothing from the Sourwolf contact.

_

And they tell him that he's lucky, but he's so confused.

_

"You're lucky, Stiles. You're ending your career, but you managed to star in five major motion pictures, the film version of Eleanor and Park, and a lot more. You've experienced so much that no one else your age has."

_

Cause he doesn’t feel pretty, he just feels used.

_

"I thought I was lucky, too, at first." He admits. "And some parts of this experience were fascinatingly beautiful. And looking back, I don't know if I would change anything or not. But I lost someone who I will always believe was the man of my dreams because of this, and that was over two years ago, and I can't find anyone else because of that. I'm in pain, and... I don't know. It's stupid. I don't regret kissing Jennifer Lawrence, though." He hears a laugh from the woman in question who is a few feet away from him, in her own interview. "I'm ready to move on with my life."

So that's exactly what he did, and all the young things lined up to take his place.

_

Another name goes up in lights. He wonders if he'll make it out alive.

_

Stiles bought a house that's right down the house from his father, and sometimes he runs back to his dad's place and stays there for weeks on ends because someone recognized him or found his house. The Sheriff is a sweetheart, though, so he never questions it.

There's a new boy on the news nowadays, named Isaac Lahey. He's nineteen, about twelve years younger than Stiles. He's made one major role, and he looks about as excited as Stiles did when he was that age. Stiles just hopes it works out well for the kid.

_

It was a few years later, I showed up here.

_

Isaac is twenty and he has it so good. Two major roles and he's rolling in cash. He has a girlfriend who loves him, and he's in Hollywood, baby. He's not the quiet abused kid who never stood up for himself anymore. He's a new guy. And he's in love with it. He loves how he can knock on random people's doors and say "Hello, yes, it's me". He loves how he can go up to strangers at the grocery store and say "Which cereal should I buy?" and they freak out. He loves it so much. 

_

And they still tell the legend of how you disappeared. How you took the money and your dignity, and got the hell out.

_

"Wait, wait, wait, he just walked out? He had _everything!_ Eleanor and Park made me emotional, man." Isaac says, shocked. This guy, T-Pose?, is nodding along furiously. "Mmhm. He couldn't take it. He lost his boyfriend because of it, apparently. And they revealed he did all this depressing stuff, like cuttin' and all that. About a year after that leaked he did one more movie, stating it would be his last, and he moved back home. I heard he's a police officer now."

Isaac burst out laughing. "He was an actor, then he was a police officer? That's not logical. Two totally different career paths."

Tyler shrugged. "His dad was the Sheriff, I guess? He still has a Twitter, and according to that he went to a law enforcement academy for a few years, and now, boom, police guy."

"How do you even know all this, dude?"

"I don't even know."

_

They say you bought a bunch of land somewhere. Chose Beacon Hills over Madison Square.

_

  
Isaac is twenty-four when he realizes that fame isn't what he'd always been told it was. He never gets a moment alone, and whenever he complains he gets scolded for being selfish and spoiled. He realizes why Stilinski left, so many years ago. So to make himself feel good, he goes on a Stiles Stilinski movie marathon. He tweets it, and surprisingly, is met with a lot of hate.

**@isaclahey1234:** ew why. he was selfish and left.

**@rebeccarubyluv:** but he was annoying lol.

Isaac sent out a quick tweet, saying, "Well, I can see why he left, assholes" without even thinking about it. Shutting his phone off and turning on the TV, he ignored the world.

A week later, Isaac flew down to Sacramento, and drove to Beacon Hills. He didn't tell anybody. He needed to be alone. So that's exactly why when he goes to the grocery store looking for a pineapple, and sees Stiles Stilinski, he goes right up to him and says "I can see why you left Hollywood now."

The actor looked at him in confusion, before giving a goofy grin. "Isaac Lahey. My pleasure," He holds out a hand, and in surprise, Isaac shakes it.

"It took some time, but I understand it now." Isaac admits, and before Stiles replies, Isaac sees two firm arms wrap around Stiles' waist. He doesn't recognize the man at first.

"Isaac, let me introduce you to my fiancé, Derek."

Isaac's eyes widen comically, making both of them laugh. "I thought you-" Stiles put a finger to the younger man's lips.

"Shhh. I blame Hollywood for it. I'd tell you to run away from there, but I don't know. Maybe you should give it time."

With a smile, Isaac tells him that they are the lucky ones.


End file.
